PAW Patrol Meet and Greet (2019)
|image = |caption = Find out more here...}} The PAW Patrol Meet and Greet event is the third PAW Patrol road tour, which is set to take place at select Walmart stores in the United States from March 1-June 2, 2019. *March 1-3: **Los Angeles/San Diego, California ***4651 Firestone Blvd South Gate, CA (March 1) ***1301 N Victory Pl Burbank, CA (March 2) ***710 Dennery Rd San Diego, CA (March 3) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday/Sunday *March 8-10: **Maricopa/Pima, Arizona ***5010 N 95th Ave Glendale, AZ (March 8) ***15355 N Northsight Blvd Scottsdale, AZ (March 9) ***7150 E Speedway Blvd Tuscon, AZ (March 10) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday/Sunday *March 15-17: **Bernalillo, New Mexico ***10224 Coors Bypass NW Albuquerque, NM (March 15) ***2550 Coors Blvd NW Albuquerque, NM (March 16) ***2266 Wyoming Blvd NE Albuquerque, NM (March 17) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday/Sunday *March 22-23: **Oklahoma City/Tulsa, Oklahoma ***7800 Northwest Expy Oklahoma City, OK (March 22) ***220 OK-97 Sand Springs, OK (March 23) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday *March 24: **Bentonville, Arkansas ***406 S Walton Blvd Bentonville, AR (March 24) **Time: 12pm - 4pm *March 29-31; April 5-7: **Dallas/Harris, Texas ***12300 Lake June Rd Balch Springs, TX (March 29) ***200 US-80 E Mesquite, TX (March 30) ***4100 W Airport Fwy Irving, TX (March 31) ***9235 N Sam Houston Pkwy E Humble, TX (April 5) ***9025 Spencer Hwy La Porte, TX (April 6) ***2391 S Wayside Dr Houston, TX (April 7) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday/Sunday *April 12-14: **New Orleans, Louisiana ***4001 Behrman Pl New Orleans, LA (April 12) ***6000 Bullard Ave New Orleans, LA (April 13) ***1901 Tchoupitoulas St New Orleans, LA (April 14) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday/Sunday *April 19-21: **Orlando, Florida ***8990 Turkey Lake Rd Orlando, FL (April 19) ***8101 S John Young Pkwy Orlando, FL (April 20) ***11250 E Colonial Dr Orlando, FL (April 21) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday/Sunday *April 26-28: **Atlanta, Georgia ***2427 Gresham Rd S E Atlanta, GA (April 26) ***1105 Research Center Drive Atlanta SW Atlanta, GA (April 27) ***1801 Howell Mill Rd NW Atlanta, GA (April 28) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday/Sunday *May 3-5: **Charlotte, North Carolina ***1830 Galleria Blvd Charlotte, NC (May 3) ***8180 S Tryon St Charlotte, NC (May 4) ***7735 N Tryon St Charlotte, NC (May 5) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday/Sunday *May 10-12: **Nashville, Tennessee ***7044 Charlotte Pike Nashville, TN (May 10) ***5824 Nolensville Pike Nashville, TN (May 11) ***3458 Dickerson Pike Nashville, TN (May 12) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday/Sunday *May 17: **Louisville, Kentucky ***175 Outer Loop Louisville, KY (May 17) **Time: 3pm - 7pm *May 18-19: **Indianapolis, Indiana ***4650 S Emerson Ave Indianapolis, IN (May 18) ***10617 E Washington St Indianapolis, IN (May 19) **Time: 12pm - 4pm *May 24-25: **Chicago, Illinois ***4650 W North Ave Chicago, IL (May 24) ***4626 W Diversey Ave Chicago, IL (May 25) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday *May 26: **West Milwaukee, Wisconsin ***4140 W Greenfield Ave West Milwaukee, WI (May 26) **Time: 3pm - 7pm *May 31-June 2: **Roseville, Minnesota ***1960 Twin Lakes Parkway Roseville, MN (May 31) ***850 E Co Rd E East Vadnais Heights, MN (June 1) ***1644 S Robert St St.Paul, MN (June 2) **Time: 3pm - 7pm Friday; 12pm - 4pm Saturday/Sunday *Chase *Marshall *Rocky *Rubble *Skye *Zuma 53146123 825698887797611 6841803067675901952 n (2).jpg|Rocky 53226223 825711571129676 958868590046478336 n.jpg|Zuma 52125588 381005526029885 2200649273171267521 n.jpg 52744134 2127561957326296 9028135341689645741 n.jpg 53209963 273730290215657 8191094567419260791 n.jpg 51828485 881716395492799 3978540745066987465 n.jpg 52977044 2113708762041819 1824048713413165056 n.jpg 53701971 2113715235374505 905315420221734912 n.jpg Category:Our Universe Events